LETTER FROM MOTHER
by nopembermu
Summary: Ketika sadar, Kageyama Tobio tahu ia sudah benar-benar terlambat. / #KageyamaProjectDay


Disclaimer Haikyuu bukan punyaku, pinjam Kageyama dan Yamaguchi nya sebentar.

8237 character, just information. Agak angst. Spesial untuk @ _boukutou_ , @ _dicesuki__ , dan @ _shinoharanaru12_ (on Twitter)

\--

Tobio benci ibu.

Ibu selalu melarangnya bermain voli lama-lama. Ibu memasak makanan yang ia tidak suka. Ibu selalu menyuruhnya tidur sebelum pukul sepuluh. Ibu tidak membolehkannya pergi jauh. Ibu memilih meninggalkan ayah. Ibu membuat keluarga kecilnya berantakan.

.

.

.

Diumur tiga belas, ibu membawa dua orang ke rumah, dua sosok yang paling Tobio tidak suka.

Ayah sudah tidak pernah pulang sejak pertengkaran hebat setahun lalu. Tobio waktu itu hanya bersembunyi dibalik tembok menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya saling teriak satu sama lain. Ibu menampar ayah, malam itu menjadi malam paling panjang bagi Tobio.

Ayah pergi dengan kemeja kerjanya ya berantakan, ia tidak pernah kembali untuk mengganti bajunya, ia tidak pernah datang untuk menjemput Tobio. Ayah tidak pernah.

.

.

.

Kepalanya seperti jeruk, begitu yang Tobio pikir saat seorang anak seumuran dikenalkan ibu padanya pada siang berhujan hari Minggu. Di gandeng seorang pria yang memakai setelan putih seperti seorang dokter, dan bocah itu menatap Tobio dengan tatapan berbinar.

Anak yang bernama Shoyo itu terlihat kampungan, dan Tobio selalu benci apapun yang ibu bawa padanya. Hal yang ibu bawa dan ibu ambil selalu sesuatu yang Tobio tak suka. Termasuk anak pendek ini, dan seorang pria tua yang harusnya dipanggil ayah.

Tobio tak suka.

"Aku Shoyo. Hinata Shoyo! Ayo kita berteman baik." Bocah itu tersenyum lima jari, ia memberi kehangatan luar biasa dari senyum itu, terlalu berlimpah, Hinata Shoyo seperti seorang anak yang tak pernah murung dalam hidupnya, memaksa masuk pada semesta kecil Tobio. Ia penuh cinta. Ia mengulurkan tangan kearah Tobio untuk menyalaminya--untuk membantunya kembali seceria dulu.

Tobio tak suka.

"Tobio, mulai sekarang dia akan jadi kakakmu, ya." Ibu mengatakan sambil mengelus kepala bocah bersurai hitam itu.

"Halo, Tobio! Mohon bantuannya." ia mengatakan itu dengan senyum berlimpah.

Di penghujung tiga belas tahunnya, Tobio sadar ada yang bisa lebih ia benci dari ibunya. Perasaan sok ikut campur disemua hal, dan selalu memberisiki hari-hari sunyinya yang jadi tambah menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"Ah, kita sama-sama lulus ujian masuk SMA Karasuno, Tobio!"

Ah, suara berisik ini lagi.

"Aku nanti akal bawa bekal yang banyak supaya bisa memakannya bersama! Tobio kamu tak suka bawa bekal ya? Nanti bekalku dimakan bersama ya!"

Apa yang ia bicarakan?

"Whaaaaaa... Tobio! Kau pasti masuk klub voli, saat SMP kan kamu setter terbaik se-prefektur!"

Ia selalu mengulang kalimat-kalimat itu. Tidak bisakah kepala jeruk ini diam?

"Aku bangga sekali padamu Tobio!"

Kalimat ini apa ia tidak bosan mengatakannya selama tiga tahun terus-menerus?

"Tobio kenapa sih kamu tak pernah menjawab saat kujawab?"

"Karena aku membencimu."

.

.

.

"Aku benci dia, Bu! Dia itu nggak seharusnya ada! Ibu nggak seharusnya cerai sama ayah! Aku benci dia!"

PLAK.

Ibu menatap tangannya yang begitu saja menampar tobio, sementara Shoyo yang menyaksikan itu di balik tangga hanya bisa menggigit bibir tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Sebuah pertengkaran dengan masalah sepele, hanya karena menghempas sebuah piring yang disodorkan Shoyo padanya. Ibu memaksanya minta maaf ketika Shoyo membersihkan pecahan piringnya dan membawa kedapur. Tobio tak suka cara ibu, tak pernah suka.

"Tobio ibu minta maafー"

Tobio menepis tangan ibu yang ingin memeluknya.

"Aku benci ibu." Satu kalimat yang selama ini bertahan bertahun-tahun pada ujung lidahnya itu akhirnya lolos. Bebas mengisi udara--juga hati ibunya.

Terlambat bagi ibu untuk memperbaiki semua, terlambat. Tobio pergi malam itu. Di tengah hujan, di penghujung Desember. Tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas.

.

.

.

Tobio menaiki kereta sepanjang malam untuk mengunjungi ayahnya malam itu juga.

Ia ingin merayakan ulang tahun yang tidak pernah menyenangkan semenjak ayah pergi. Ayahnya pasti sangat menyayanginya, kan?

Tidak.

Ia menemukan ayahnya sedang menggendong balita lucu bersama seorang perempuan muda cantik yang terlihat kaya. Mereka nampak bahagia.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Tobio meringsek mendekati mereka, menghadang jalanan di depan pagar rumah mereka. Ia butuh penjelasan. Apa maksudnya?

"Siapa?" Tobio muncul, menunjuk anak di gendongan ayahnya, menuntut satu penjelasan masuk akal untuk kepalanya tmyang butuh asupan informasi sebanyak mungkin.

Ayah terkejut, tentu saja. Ia melirik sedikit pada perempuan muda disampingnya, lalu menatap Tobio , "Anakku."

Lalu tobio apa? Bukankah ia anaknya? Lantas tobio bukan?

"Sayang siapa? Kamu kenal?" perempuan muda itu bertanya. Bukannya itu seharusnya pertanyaan Tobio?

"Tidak tau, sayang." Ia menatap Tobio, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, "Tidak kenal."

Keluarga kecil itu masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan tobio yang terpaku begitu saja di tengah malam dingin Desember.

Tepat jam dua belas, ketika umurnya seharusnya enam belas tahun pas. Tobio tau satu kebenaran. Ibu tidak meninggalkan ayah.

.

.

.

Subuh itu, Tobio hanya berjalan-jalan tidak jelas ketika sebuah nomor dari seorang yang paling tak ingin ia ajak bicara tertera di layar ponselnya. Shoyo Hinata.

Entah bisikan dari mana, Tobio malah mengangkat telpon itu. Ia seperti bukan Tobio. Mungkin barang sebentar, ia rasa ia butuh teman bicara.

 _[KAU DIMANA, SIALAN?]_

suara itu memenuhi telinga Tobio ketika ia menekan tombol hijau, "Kau tak perlu tau, sialan." Tobio mengatakannya dengan suara tenang.

 _[OKE, SEBELUMNYA AKU MINTA MAAF KALAU KAU MENGANGGAP AKU MENYEBALKAN, AKU TAU AKU MENYEBALKAN.]_

"Syukurlah kau sadar kalau kau menyebalkan." Entah setan dari mana, Tobio malah tertawa, mungkin sebenarnya Shoyo tidak seburuk itu. Minimal tidak seburuk ayahnya.

 _[Hei, bro. Aku menyayangimu. Kau tau?]_

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu?"

 _[Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku takut tidak punya waktu lagi untuk mengatakannya.]_

Tobio terdiam. Ia memang selalu menghindar kalau Shoyo mengajaknya bicara. Mungkin mulai sekarang ia harus lebih banyak bicara dengan kakaknya itu.

 _[Kita harus lebih sering main voli bersama, kau tau? Aku ingin jadi Ace dan kau harus jadi setterku!]_

Tobio tidak menggubrisnya. "Kenapa suaramu terdengar ngos-ngosan?"

 _[Aku sedang bersepeda.]_

"Kemana?"

 _[MENCARIMU, SIALAN! CEPAT PULANG!]_

"Nggak mau."

 _[Tobio dengar aku.]_

"Yha?"

 _[Ayahku seorang dokter.]_

"Aku tau. Kau mau pamer?" Sedangkan ayahku hanya pencundang yang membuangku, begitu? Tadinya ingin Tobio ingin tambahkan tapi tidak jadi.

 _[Ibumu sakit. Sakit yang sangat parah.]_

Hening. Hening pada jeda terpanjang selama hidup Tobio.

Ketika sadar suara dentuman keras terdengar menyakitkan telinga diujung telpon.

.

.

.

"Tobio mau makan apa?"

"Tobio ibu buatkan brokoli enak!"

"Tobio ibu memenangkan undian di minimarket "

 _ **Pikirkupun melayang**_

 _ **Dahulu penuh kasih**_

 _ **Teringat semua cerita orang**_

 _ **Tentang riwayatku**_

"Tobio, kamu beruntung sekali punya ibu. Aku tidak pernah melihat ibuku soalnya. Hehe."

 _ **Kata mereka diriku selalu dimanja**_

 _ **Kata mereka diriku sealu dtimang**_

"Tobio ibu membelikan kita semangka! Kesukaanmu, kan?"

"Wah tobio ini fotomu waktu kecil? Ibumu menggendongmu dengan sayang ya!"

 _ **Nada nada yang indah**_

 _ **Slalu terurai darinya**_

 _ **Tangisan nakal dari bibirku**_

 _ **Takkan jadi deritanya**_

"Tobio mau masuk Karasuno? Itu kan sekolah mahal."

"Eh, tapi kalau Tobio mau masuk sana tidak apa-apa. Ibu punya tabungan banyak!"

"Tobio masuk sana ya! Harus bisa jadi pemain voli hebat!"

 _ **Tangan halus dan suci**_

 _ **Telah mengangkat diri ini**_

 _ **Jiwa raga dan seluruh hidup**_

 _ **Rela dia berikan**_

.

.

.

Sebuah surat ditangan Tobio.

Ia mendapatkannya dari pak Hinata setelah ia menerobos jalanan panjang dan lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Meski sudah ngebut berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal.. sepertinya, Tobio masih terlambat.

.

.

.

 _Untuk Tobio, anak ibu yang paling ibu sayang._

 _Kalau Tobio baca ini, berarti ibu sudah tidak bersama-sama Tobio lagi. Tobio harus sehat-sehat saja ya, supaya ibu tidak khawatir._

 _Terima kasih Tobio sudah mewarnai hari-hari ibu, Tobio anugrah terbaik dari Tuhan yang diberikan untuk ibu. Ibu sangat bangga padamu._

 _Ibu senang Tobio main voli, berusaha sekuat tenaga ya? Tapi jangan latihan terlalu lama. Ibu takut Tobio kecapean seperti ibu. Rajin makan sayur supaya sehat, jangan seperti ibu. Kerjakan PR lebih awal, supaya tidak tidur larut._

 _Ibu minta maaf tidak bisa jadi ibu yang baik untuk Tobio. Maaf sudah memisahkanmu dengan ayah, ibu tak ingin Tobio merasakan sakit yang ibu rasakan. Maaf ibu tidak bisa menemani Tobio tumbuh dewasa, melihat Tobio naik podium nasional voli. Pasti bingung ya kenapa ibu tau?_

 _Ibu selalu memperhatikan Tobio. Selalu._

 _Ibu membawa Shoyo dan pak Hinata, mereka orang baik. Mereka yang akan menemani Tobio. Yang akur ya sama shoyo, ia saudaramu yang berharga. Tumbuh dewasalah bersama._

 _Tobio harus bahagia, ya._

 _Tertanda, ibu._

.

.

.

Kenapa semalam Tobio bilang, "Aku benci ibu."?

Kenapa harus itu kalimat terakhir yang Tobio katakan untuk ibunya?

Kenapa sekarang tidak sempat?

.

.

.

22 Desember 20xx

 **BREAKING NEWS** :

 _Sebuah tabrakan di pagi hari antara Bus dan dan sepeda menewaskan satu orang pengendara sepeda. Supir mengantuk. Korban yang masih SMA itu diduga tidak fokus karena berkendara sambil menelpon. Saat ini supir bus masih dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut._

.

.

.

.

Hari itu, Tobio tau. Ia sudah benar-benar terlambat.

.

.

.

.

Kamu yang baca tulisan ini, belum terlambat kayak Tobio kan?

\--

 **Note**

:

 _HUWAAAAAAA GA PINTER BIKIN HURT ANGST GINI. MAAF KALAU JELEK, TAPI AKU BIKINNYA SAMBIL NANGIS KARENA LAGI NGIRIS BAWANG AJA SIH SEBENRNY wkwkw. Semoga suka!_ _Masih punya beberapa hutang lagi nih , mohon maaf ulang tahun Kageyama telat sehari HUHUHU._


End file.
